1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to syringes. Specifically, this invention relates to syringes that are pre-filled and include a mechanism for storing the syringe's needle within the body of the syringe prior to use of the syringe.
By being attached to the front end of a syringe body, a needle increases the overall size of a syringe. Some syringes are sold pre-filled with a specific amount of medical solution and with the needle already attached to the syringe body at the syringe's front end. These syringes are usually enclosed in a package. Because the needle is already attached to the syringe body, the overall syringe takes up a large amount of space all of which must be enclosed by the package. The conservation of space is important to medical providers. And, in specific instances such as battlefield applications and space flight, the conservation of space is vital.
Thus, it would be beneficial to the prior art to provide a pre-filled syringe which takes up less space than comparable prior art syringes. Specifically, it would be beneficial to the prior art to provide a pre-filled syringe whose overall size prior to use is decreased by not including the ready to use needle to syringe body attachment common in prior art syringes.
Some prior art syringes conserve space by storing the needle within the syringe body prior to the use of the syringe. None of such syringes, however, provide for such storage in a pre-filled syringe. As is widely known, pre-filled syringes are common and useful in the industry. Thus, it would be beneficial to the prior art to provide a pre-filled syringe which includes a storing means for storing the syringe needle within the syringe body prior to use.
In addition, after a syringe is used and its needle is exposed, the exposed needle presents a safety hazard to medical providers. Typically, the used syringe, together with the exposed needle, is disposed of in a "Sharp's Container." Nevertheless, even when they are disposed of in a Sharp's Container, the syringe and needle still pose a safety hazard due to the exposure of the sharp needle. Thus, it would be beneficial to the prior art to provide a safer syringe which, after use, can be disposed of without having the needle exposed therefrom.
2. Related Art
There are a variety of syringes in the prior art which include a needle storage means. Illustrative of such prior art syringes are U.S. Pat. No. 720,381 which issued to Ranger on Feb. 10, 1903; U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,785 which issued to Roehr on Oct. 22, 1963; U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,868 which issued to Friend on Mar. 15, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,016 which issued to Riess on Jun. 28, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,883 which issued to Venturini on Jul. 17, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,315 which issued to Gloyer et al. on May 12, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,973 which issued to Haber et al. on Dec. 7, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,323 which issued to Haining on Aug. 30, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,257 which issued to Ryles on Aug. 19, 1997.
The storage means of most of the listed patents are not included within the body of the syringe. Thus, in such patents, the storage means itself substantially adds to the overall size of the syringe. Unlike such patents, the Ranger Patent as well as the Roehr Patent disclose syringes which include a needle storage means within the syringe body. However, neither patent s discloses the use of such storage means in a pre-filled syringe body. The Riess Patent discloses a syringe which includes a storage means and a pre-filled syringe body. However, in this patent, the storage means is essentially independent of the pre-filled syringe body, and the storage means itself substantially adds to the overall size of the syringe.